<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can be Your Daddy Too by yeolish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280598">I Can be Your Daddy Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish'>yeolish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Single Parent Kim Jongin, Teacher Oh Sehun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun’s life spins off its axis when the hot daddy he meets at the club turns out to be his student’s real dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can be Your Daddy Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 94s Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then we saw the tigers! They were really big and scary but my Papa protected me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, I wish my dad would take me to the zoo too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! After that we saw lions and then my Papa got me this lion plushie!” Excited little gasps fill the room at the mention and sight of the toy.</p><p> </p><p>“It's so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's prettier than my elephant stuffie!”</p><p> </p><p>“I want one too!”</p><p> </p><p>“It's even bigger than my dollie!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun grins from where he’s sitting. Hearing the kids share stories amongst themselves is one of his favorite parts about being a kindergarten teacher. </p><p> </p><p>He's always liked kids. Many of his peers gave him flak for choosing early childhood education as his university major; telling him he could have picked something more ‘useful’ like medicine or business, but Sehun paid them no mind. He had no regrets becoming a teacher. He would much rather work with adorable little kids who knew the importance of saying please and thank you, than work with grumpy, entitled adults who seemed to forget basic manners entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung! Hun Hun hyung!” a small voice exclaims and the man in question isn’t surprised to see little five year old Kim Jaewon tugging desperately at his pant leg to catch his attention. “Look at my lion! He's my bestest friend ever!” Jaewon beams at him, eyes crinkling into small crescent moon shapes.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles at the boy. In his hands, sits an orange and brown lion plushie, complete with a fluffy mane and tail. “He's beautiful, Jaewon-ah,” Sehun says. “What’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>The bright look on Jaewon’s face dims a little at that. “I can't pick one,” he replies. “Yejoon told me to name him Mr. Lion, but that’s boring. That’s just the lion from Peppa Pig.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure you'll find a name for him soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think I should name him, Hun Hun hyung?” Jaewon asks. His eyebrows are pinched together in concentration while his mouth is pulled into a contemplative pout, as if deciding a name for the stuffed animal is the most serious thing in the world. Sehun nearly coos at how cute he is.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hums thoughtfully. “You said your Papa got him for you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh,” Jaewon nods his head. “My Papa got me the bestest friend ever because he’s the bestest Papa ever!” he exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun has heard about Jaewon’s beloved Papa many times. The little boy never failed to mention how his Papa was the best at throwing basketballs and coloring inside the lines. He took every opportunity to mention his father— saying that he was going to be as handsome and as smart as him when he grows up. Sehun has yet to meet the man himself, but if he was able to raise a sweet kid like Jaewon then he must be pretty great.</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe you can ask your Papa for help,” Sehun suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon’s face lights up like a lightbulb. “You’re right! I’ll ask Papa to name him!” The look on the little boy’s face is near blinding. Sehun is convinced he can stop wars with that smile of his. “Hun Hun hyung is so smart!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the little boy skips away, bringing his lion plushie in tow. Sehun watches him as he heads back to his friends. He knows he’s supposed to love all his kindergarten kids equally, but Kim Jaewon is just way too adorable for this world.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The flashing strobe lights and the pounding of the bass are sensations Sehun is all too familiar with. He used to party a lot back in his university days, but he's long since stopped. Being a kindergarten teacher doesn't allow him to go out and let loose often.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that his best friend deserved a much-needed break from taking care of five year olds all day, Chanyeol took Sehun out to a popular club. Sehun refused at first, but Chanyeol argued that Sehun was in need of a drink and maybe a nice big dick in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun would never admit it, but he’s thankful that Chanyeol forced him to accompany him tonight— squeezing him into a tight shirt he hasn't worn since college and a pair of leather pants that hugs his ass spectacularly. He even trades his glasses for a pair of contact lenses and eyeliner that make his eyes pop.</p><p> </p><p>He looks very sexy, and everyone in the club knows it.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun accepts free drinks and flirts with a handful of strangers. He daintily sips on his drinks and arches his back as he leans against the counter— his ass looks amazing in leather and it would be a waste to not show it off.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not exactly sure what he’s looking for tonight. He’s having a good time, though, so taking someone home or having someone bring him home isn't entirely out of the question.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is nowhere to be found. For someone who was insistent on dragging Sehun out to party, he was quick to ditch Sehun the second they entered the club. The last time Sehun saw him, the older man was occupied with a short guy with glasses and a buzz cut, so Sehun figures he wouldn't be seeing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is in the middle of sipping his martini when he locks eyes with a handsome older man across the room.</p><p> </p><p>He’s older than him, but not by much— maybe seven years or so. He’s shorter than Sehun, but he’s more compact, the fabric of his dress shirt accentuating his lean muscles. He has tan skin, plump lips, and a jawline that can cut glass. His hair is dyed dark brown, hanging on one side and reminiscent of a young Leonardo Dicaprio. He's gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun knows what he wants. And what he really wants is this man in his bed right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn't approach the man, the man approaches him. They lock eyes from their sides of the room, and Sehun puts on a flirty smile— one that he knows makes men feel weak at the knees.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for the guy to squeeze himself next to Sehun. He hovers behind him, far enough so that there's still space between them but close enough that Sehun can smell his spicy cologne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the guy says. His voice is low and husky— total bedroom voice if you ask Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself.” Sehun gives the guy a coy smile, one that he knows makes even straight men do a double-take. “You’ve been staring at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I that obvious?” the guy asks. Sehun doesn't miss the way he inches closer to him. He doesn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>“A little, but I like things straightforward.”</p><p> </p><p>A raise of an eyebrow, curious and playful. “Oh really now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m eager, I can’t help it,” Sehun says nonchalantly. He didn’t have a lot to drink, but he’s already flirting. The Sehun from five years ago would’ve scolded him for making it too easy for the guy, but present Sehun doesn’t really care.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m eager to dance with you,” the guy quips. “That is, if you’ll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun grins. “If you can keep up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hot guy turns out to be a great dancer. The movement of his hips is sinful, tight jeans highlighting the length of his legs and the narrowness of his hips. Sehun most definitely likes what he sees.</p><p> </p><p>It must show on his face because the guy moves closer, so much so that Sehun can feel his body against his own. The guy raises his hands, and Sehun nods that it’s okay for him to touch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good dancer,” Sehun comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so bad yourself.” The other man’s hands rest on Sehun’s sides, encircling Sehun’s slim waist.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hums, enjoying the feeling of large warm hands over his shirt. The EDM song playing in the background does a beat drop, and Sehun accompanies it with a deliberate roll of his hips, making sure that his butt brushes against the front of the guy’s jeans.</p><p> </p><p>A hitch of breath followed by the tightening of hands around him makes Sehun grin. He doesn’t have to look back to know that the lovely stranger behind him is already half-hard. His ass is a national treasure, and it has the uncanny ability to make any dick hard just by being in its proximity.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be too straightforward of me to say that I’ve fallen in love with your ass?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckles. And because he’s generous, he pushes said ass further back. “You can touch that too, if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on the guy’s face is so happy it’s almost adorable. Huh. Who knew really hot older guys could look cute too?</p><p> </p><p>Sehun silently thanks Chanyeol for making him wear the leather pants. He hasn't been felt up like this in so long, and he didn’t even know he missed it until now.</p><p> </p><p>Did Sehun mention that he likes having his ass played with? Because he does.</p><p> </p><p>He’s glad the guy feels the same. He cups Sehun’s butt before giving each cheek an appreciative squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna play with it all night?” Sehun inquires. He’s vaguely aware of the stares people send in their direction, but all he can focus on is the heat of the other man’s body and the impossible to ignore erection brushing against his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an invitation for more?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turns his neck to look at the other’s face properly. Oh my god, he’s even more handsome up close. “Not here.”</p><p> </p><p>An affirming nod. “Your place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure if your wife will be home later?” It’s meant as a joke, but Sehun needs to make sure. He’s heard enough horror stories about people going home with older guys only to find out that they were married. The last thing Sehun needs in his life is unnecessary relationship drama.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I live with someone though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch okay. We can go to mine then,” Sehun says. The guy is older than him, and his clothes don’t look cheap either, so Sehun assumed he was a bachelor living alone. It doesn’t matter though, not when his lips are so close Sehun can feel his breath on the tender skin of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What's your name?” Sehun asks. He doesn't quite know if it's the alcohol or the months without sex that makes him so eager, but he doesn’t mind. Hopefully he hasn’t been roofied. That would really suck.</p><p> </p><p>“Curious?” the guy smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna know what name I should scream,” Sehun replies. He looks at the guy through his lashes, sending him a suggestive little grin. “Unless you want me to call you daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>It works like a charm, because the guy’s smirk widens. “It’s Jongin. But I like daddy too.”</p><p> </p><p>The sentence sends a shiver down Sehun’s spine. He’s a little out of practice with the whole one night stands ordeal, but like hell is he going home without having a taste of this daddy.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he’s always had a thing for manly older men, and Jongin checks all the marks on Sehun’s invisible list of qualities he would get down on his knees for.</p><p> </p><p>“And you?” Jongin asks. “I could call you baby all night, but a name would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun. But I like baby too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun,” the guy repeats, and the syllables roll off his tongue like honey, slow and sweet. Sehun wants to hear that voice again and again— wants to feel it in his mouth and swallow it whole.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of swallowing…</p><p> </p><p>“Don't wear my name out too much,” Sehun hums. “You might get tired of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I could get tired of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat rushes to Sehun’s face, and it's most definitely not because of the alcohol. Though Jongin himself may just be intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>The stuffy air of the club and having Jongin so close by is a little dizzying, so Sehun takes the initiative to lead them to the exit. It doesn't matter how hot Jongin is, Sehun would much rather have him go down on him inside his own apartment rather than the grimy floor of the club bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sends a quick text to Chanyeol to tell him his whereabouts before turning back to Jongin. “You coming, daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smirks. “Only after you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sehun is a bit disappointed when he wakes up in the morning and the space beside him is cold and empty. He's not expecting the guy to stay for breakfast or anything, but he could've at least said goodbye before he left.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stretches his limbs, groaning when he hears the satisfying pops of his joints. He ought to get a massage sometime soon. Preferably from a hot muscular masseuse.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of hot guys with muscles brings Sehun back to last night. He remembers licking sunkissed skin, touching chiselled abs, and digging his nails into a strong back. It’s a shame he didn’t get to wake up next to all of it.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight seeps in through the curtains, not quite blinding enough to be past the usual time Sehun wakes up on the weekends. Sehun turns to his bedside table to check his phone. Much to his pleasant surprise, there’s a post-it note attached to the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry, I couldn’t stay :(. Call me?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Below the neat handwriting is a phone number. Sehun grins at the number scribbled on the note. He saves it on his phone under the name ‘Jongin (Hot Club Daddy)’ before heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before Sehun knows it, it's Monday once again. Classes at the preschool start at eight in the morning, and end at around twelve in the afternoon. Most teachers, however, stay until around two or three to get some work done before heading home.</p><p> </p><p>While the workload isn't much compared to that of an elementary school teacher or a high school teacher, there's still a lot that needs to be done. Aside from the usual worksheets and activities they have to prepare, the upcoming parent-teacher conferences keep Sehun and his colleagues busier than usual.</p><p> </p><p>When the clock strikes three, Sehun double-checks his pockets and his bag to make sure he hasn't left anything behind. His desk in the faculty is decorated with all the trinkets his students have gifted him, which range from Play-Doh sculptures to the fancy porcelain mugs the kids’ parents give to the whole faculty on teachers’ day.</p><p> </p><p>One of his favourite pieces is the little snow globe Jaewon had brought back for him from Japan. According to Jaewon’s nanny and pick-up helper, the little boy had been so excited to give Sehun the snow globe, he actually counted down the days until he could go back to school and see his favourite teacher again.</p><p> </p><p>And people wonder why Sehun chooses to teach kindergarten and not middle school or high school.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is the last one to leave today. He makes sure the doors are locked and secure before he makes his way out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>A gust of cool wind passes by as Sehun locks the front doors. He turns on his heel and is about to head to the train station when he spots a familiar mop of black hair sitting by the swingset.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon?” Sehun calls, blinking to make sure he’s seeing things right and his eyes aren't just strained from staring at his laptop screen for too long.</p><p> </p><p>The child’s head snaps up, and true enough, it is Kim Jaewon sitting there on the swings, holding his beloved lion plushie close to his chest. Every other child has long gone home, and Sehun feels guilt plunge into his stomach when he thinks about how long Jaewon must have been sitting there without anyone to talk to or play with.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun makes his way over to the child, making sure to keep his body language cheery and open. It’s common for kids to be picked up late, but their parents would usually let the teachers know beforehand if that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung!” Jaewon exclaims when he sees Sehun, little legs kicking happily from underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles. “Hi, Jaewon. What are you still doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon shrugs, his Kerropi backpack following the movement of his shoulders. “Waiting for my Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your nanny isn’t bringing you home today?” Sehun inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jaewon, you could’ve told Hun Hun hyung so I could stay with you,” Sehun says in a gentle voice. “Are you hungry? I have some crackers in my bag if you want them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon shrugs again. “Is’okay, Hun Hun hyung. Papa said he’ll get me. We’re gonna get ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun frowns at this. If he had known Jaewon had been waiting at the playground by himself for so long then he wouldn’t have taken his sweet time in getting his things done. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if I wait here with you until he gets here?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nods. The swingset is clearly only made for children, so Sehun has a hard time squeezing into the seat with his broad shoulders and long legs, but he manages.</p><p> </p><p>“Did your Papa tell you what time he’d be picking you up?” Sehun asks. He doesn't know much about Jaewon’s father. He only knows that the man works for a large corporation and has yet to attend a single parent teacher conference.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa said two or three,” Jaewon answers. “I can read the clock now, so Papa always tells me the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s smile returns to his face. Last week, he taught the kids how to read the numbers on the analogue clock and Jaewon was one of the first kids who understood the lesson. </p><p> </p><p>“Did your Papa see the clocks we made?” They weren’t real clocks, just made out of paper plates and popsicle sticks with the numbers drawn on with magic markers. Like most kindergarten art projects, they had no practical use whatsoever, but the kids loved making them, and their parents loved taking pictures and posting them on Facebook for all their relatives to see.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon nods excitedly. “It's in our living room! Papa says it's better than the old clock we had there anyway!” The image of a little paper plate clock in the middle of a living room makes for a very cute image that Sehun can't help but grin at.</p><p> </p><p>They pass the time by chatting and sharing stories. Sehun tells Jaewon about his pet dogs, Vivi and Monsieur, while Jaewon tells Sehun about his classmate who wouldn't stop tickling him during recess.</p><p> </p><p>“—The dragon was <em> so </em> big, Hun Hun hyung. We had’ta get away from it so we went under the slide!” Jaewon exclaims, throwing his hands up in a vivid retelling of the make believe adventure he and his friends had during playtime earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sehun beckons. “And then what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We had’ta stay quiet so the dragon wouldn't get us! It was really fast, but I’m faster so I ran away and— <em> Papa!”</em> And faster than Sehun can blink, Jaewon is off the swing and running towards the school gate where a black Lexus just parked.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon!” Sehun calls, nearly tripping over his own feet as he follows after the kid. “Don’t run!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon either doesn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him, because he all but catapults himself at the lean figure that exits the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” Jaewon exclaims. From where Sehun is standing, he can’t quite see the man’s face, but he can see Jaewon wrapping his arms around his neck when he picks him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” comes a honey baritone voice, and Sehun stills. “Sorry I'm late, I had to help out your Junmyeon-ahjussi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon-ahjussi is silly.”</p><p> </p><p>A deep laugh. “Tell him that the next time you see him.”</p><p> </p><p>No way.</p><p> </p><p>No friggin way.</p><p> </p><p>That voice is familiar. Way too familiar for it to belong to someone else. Sehun must have passed out and be in a delirious nightmare, because holy crap, there’s no way it could be—</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin?!” Sehun squawks indignantly. He can’t help but gape at the face staring in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“When I said I wanted to see you again, I didn’t think it would be this soon,” Jongin says sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I… wasn’t…” Sehun says dumbly. He can’t find anything else to say, because what the heck, the guy he was calling daddy last weekend was an <em> actual </em> dad— to one of Sehun’s students no less.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa knows Hun Hun hyung?” Jaewon pipes up, turning his head to look back and forth between the two men.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is still rendered speechless, so it’s Jongin who answers. “Papa and Hun Hun hyung are good friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon’s eyes light up like the sun. “That's so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good friends. Alright. Sure,” Sehun says dumbly. His brain hasn’t fully caught up, so his tongue is just saying whatever words he can manage to grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon turns his eyes to his father. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re friends with Hun Hun hyung?” he asks, betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think Hun Hun hyung wanted you to know.” Jongin looks at Sehun, and Sehun wants to dig a hole, bury himself in it, and not come out forever.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon gasps, like he can’t believe his Hun Hun hyung would do such a thing. He looks at Sehun for confirmation, and all Sehun can do is give a shaky smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think I’d be seeing your dad again anytime soon,” Sehun says, and it’s the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh,” Jaewon says. “Hun Hun hyung is shy!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s mouth hangs open, while Jongin just laughs. “Shy,” Jongin repeats. “That’s not what I saw last weekend, but alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s blood goes cold at the mention of last weekend. He expected it to come up, but not so soon, and definitely not in front of Jaewon. If Jongin has no problem bringing it up now, then he probably has no problem mentioning it in front of other people… in front of other <em> parents</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can see his own career flash right before his eyes. Horrid images of the other parents gossiping about his relationship— not that there is any— with Jongin, and how that could possibly affect Jaewon. Suddenly, Sehun’s worst fear is getting fired for having let loose for once and having a one night stand. It sounds crazy, but preschool parents are a vicious and conniving bunch. Sehun feels like having a meltdown.</p><p> </p><p>The father and son duo don’t seem to notice his impending breakdown, which Sehun is grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon only tugs at his father’s sleeve. “Papa, are we still getting ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Jongin presses his nose against Jaewon’s. “Of course we are. Papa promised, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon giggles. He waves cheerily at Sehun. “Bye, Hun Hun hyung! We’re gonna get ice cream now!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun waves back. He doesn’t have enough brain cells to say something eloquent, but he still has enough to manage a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around, Hun Hun,” Jongin grins, turning on his heel and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun watches as Jongin carries Jaewon to the car. He places him in the back seat before moving to his place in the front. He gives Sehun a little mock salute before he leaves, and Sehun can only gape as the two drive off.</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t sure how things will go from here. He is half tempted to pack all his things, get on a plane, and spend the rest of his days in a foreign country where no one knows him. Will doing that even save Sehun from impending doom and embarrassment? He isn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>One thing is for sure though: Kim Jongin will be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>While there are no legitimate studies to support his claim, Sehun is a firm believer that the age of a child is inversely proportional to how much their parent cares about school activities. A parent with a preschooler is three times more likely to attend a parent teacher conference than a parent with a teenager; mainly because parents with kids still in preschool tend to be younger and feel like they should show everyone that <em> hey, I’m an adult and I have my shit together </em>— i.e look at me attending my five year old’s school events.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t mind. If anything, he appreciates the effort his fellow millennials put into every recital and PTA meeting. As a matter of fact, every parent in his kindergarten class has shown up on time (or perkily early) to the parent teacher conference scheduled today.</p><p> </p><p>Every parent except for one Kim Jongin apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun glances at the time on the clock, and can’t stop the little frown that makes its way to his face. Jongin is late.</p><p> </p><p>Understanding that Jongin was a busy man, Sehun purposely put him last on the schedule. He doesn’t mind starting late, but it’s been fifteen minutes since the conference was supposed to start, and Jongin is nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon is busy stacking blocks on his table, and Sehun doesn't have the heart to ask a five year old about his parent’s whereabouts, so he keeps mum.</p><p> </p><p>He's already pulling out his phone to text Jongin when the door to the classroom swings open. Sehun is relieved to see that it's Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry I'm late,” Jongin says, briskly walking into the room. The sleeves of his button up shirt are rolled up, and loose strands of hair cover his forehead. He looks more like the guy Sehun met at the club, and not Mr. Kim, father of Sehun’s student.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stands. He’s glad his hand doesn't tremble when he shakes Jongin's hand. “Mr. Kim. Thank you for coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having me. I apologize for not being here on time… something came up at the office.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods. He feels a bit of his earlier apprehension dissipate when he sees the genuine regret on the man’s face. It melts away as soon as he catches sight of his son running towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, you’re here!” Jaewon rejoices, wrapping his limbs around his father’s leg like a baby sloth. “I knew you’d come!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin ruffles the boy’s hair. He’s still standing perfectly straight even with forty pounds of child hanging from his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun crouches down so he’s face to face with Jaewon. “Jaewon-ah, your Papa and I are going to talk alone for a while, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Papa gonna talk now?” Jaewon asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh,” Sehun says. “We’re going to have lots of boring grown-up talk now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon’s nose scrunches. “Will you be done fast? Me and Papa are gonna watch PAW Patrol later.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be done as soon as you know it,” Sehun promises. “I think some of your friends are still outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon springs up at the mention of possible playmates. Why would he stay with his Papa and Hun Hun hyung when his friends are still outside? He untangles himself from his father and scampers out of the room, leaving with a quick “See you later!”</p><p> </p><p>Both men watch as Jaewon leaves. The door closes behind him with a soft <em> click</em>, and they’re left in an awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun coughs. He’s the teacher, so he should probably start things off, but what the hell is anyone supposed to say to a one night stand who happens to be the father of your student?</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon Mr. Kim,” Sehun says. He takes a seat on his chair and Jongin sits in the one across him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon to you too,” Jongin says back. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “Jaewon calls you Hun Hun hyung, but I don’t think that’d be appropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The students call me Hun Hun hyung or Hun Hun oppa, but the parents know me as Mr. Oh or Oh seonsaengnim,” Sehun says, holding back the snarky <em> you would’ve known if you’ve actually been here before </em>at the end of his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh seonsaengnim huh,” Jongin hums. “Kind of a mouthful, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chooses not to comment on that, lest Jongin makes a comment about the things Sehun puts into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well umm yes, we're here to talk about Jaewon,” Sehun clears his throat. Jongin makes a noise of assent and Sehun takes that as his cue to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon is very smart for his age, and I'm not just saying that. He picks up the lessons quickly, and he’s always eager to learn,” Sehun informs. “He also helps his classmates whenever they have trouble understanding the lessons or if they need a hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin visibly brightens at that. A huge fatherly grin makes its way to his handsome face. “I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’ll be happy to hear that Jaewon behaves well too. He’s very active during playtime and recess, he’s imaginative and friendly, but he also respects the other students and teachers. You’re raising a very bright and nice boy, Mr. Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sense a ‘but’ there,” Jongin comments. He doesn’t say it aggressively or sarcastically, more like stating a fact or observation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sehun agrees. And here comes the awkward part. “You see, Mr. Kim, parents also play an important role in early childhood education. The school highly encourages parents to participate in school events. Not only does this make for a more positive school community, but it also means a lot to the kids. They’re more motivated when they know they have their parent there supporting them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” is all Jongin says. His vibrant grin drops to a thoughtful frown and Sehun's stomach clenches. He doesn’t like that he put that expression on Jongin’s face. He would much rather see him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But no worries! I’m sure we can accommodate your schedule so there won’t be any conflict for future meetings,” Sehun backtracks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's fine. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I’ll admit that I didn't realize how important these things are, so I apologize if I made things difficult for you or the other teachers by not attending.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun blinks. “Understandable, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just… you know I'm a single parent, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods. He would've actually died on the spot if it turns out that Jongin had a spouse this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon’s mom left when he was really little. It’s only been the two of us since he was a baby,” Jongin continues. “I try to go to his school stuff, but work always gets in the way. He has a nanny to take care of him and pick him up from school, but I know it isn't the same. I was actually planning on taking less hours at work so I could spend more time with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's… actually really nice,” Sehun says. “Jaewon would love that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel like I should be there for him more. I want to be there for him. He's only five, but he's already growing up so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun understands. He's known for a long time how much Jaewon loves his dad, but right now he sees that Jongin loves his son more than anyone in the world.</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of hesitation passes through Jongin’s eyes. “Has Jaewon… ever said anything? About me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He talks about you all the time,” Sehun says. “You're his favorite person in the world. There's not a day that goes by where he doesn't mention you and all the wonderful things you do for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s gaze softens. “Jaewon talks about you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sehun asks, taken aback by this information.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever he gets home from school he’d talk about how Hun Hun hyung taught him how to tie his shoelaces, or how Hun Hun hyung sang before nap time, or how kind and amazing Hun Hun hyung is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin gives him a small smile. “He talks about you so much, I was actually jealous for a while. I was like, how good can this Hun Hun hyung guy be? He insisted you were wonderful, so I came in last Monday with high expectations.”</p><p> </p><p>“And does Hun Hun hyung live up to your expectations?” Sehun finds himself asking.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun flushes. He chooses his next words very carefully. “Mr. Kim, I hope what we did last weekend won't affect our professional relationship.” His cheeks burn when he thinks about what they got up to— the things he did to Jongin, the things begged Jongin to do to him, and what he called him in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Jongin says, and Sehun lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “You didn't know who I was when we saw each other at the club, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun immediately shakes his head. “Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I only realized you were Hun Hun hyung when I saw you last Monday,” Jongin says. “Jaewon told me a lot about you, but he didn't say that you were cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s blush deepens. If this is how Jongin usually speaks, then he isn’t sure he can survive seeing the man at another school event.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the rest of the meeting goes by normally— which is great because the last thing Sehun needs is another mental breakdown courtesy of Kim Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being here today, Mr. Kim,” Sehun says cordially. “I hope you’ll join us for the next parent teacher conference.”</p><p> </p><p>They stand, but they don’t shake hands this time. Weird how Sehun let this man shove his tongue down his throat last weekend, but now he can’t even shake his hand without blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh seonsaengnim,” Jongin calls before Sehun can leave. “Would you like to join Jaewon and I for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stills, taken aback by the unexpected request. He isn't sure he heard that right.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s really no need,” Sehun says slowly. Somehow his brain is working better today than it was during the last conversation he had with Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the least I can do,” Jongin replies. “I was fifteen minutes late for our meeting and I want to make up for it, if you’d let me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kim—”</p><p> </p><p>“—Call me Jongin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin,” Sehun says with a levelled voice. “Please don't get the wrong idea. You seem really nice and I enjoyed the time we had together but Jaewon is still my student. Things have to be kept professional between teachers and parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I totally agree,” Jongin affirms. “However, I still want to make it up to you for my tardiness. Treating you to lunch is the least I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. “You don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to,” Jongin says. “If not as a teacher and a parent, then as friends?”</p><p> </p><p>‘Friends’ is not the way he would describe his relationship with Jongin. God forbid they become friends-with-benefits. The only thing they are is one-night-stands-with-complications.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon will be there to supervise,” Jongin says. “Nothing wrong with lunch, right? It’ll be my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun considers his options. On one hand, free food is great, and awkwardness aside, Jongin isn’t really that bad. On the other hand, Jongin is a flirt, and Sehun isn’t so sure he won’t flirt back, which will no doubt lead to more complications.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sehun can open his mouth to say that he isn’t hungry, his stomach lets out a loud grumble.</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes. “Quick lunch,” he says. <em> Professional</em>, he repeats in his head like a mantra. It’s just lunch. Nothing wrong with lunch.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sehun shouldn't even be surprised when Jongin brings them to a fancy restaurant in the fancy side of the city. It isn’t a place Sehun goes to often, but the polished wood and the contemporary interior are indicative of an upscale restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sehun can open his mouth to say something, Jaewon is already rushing off to the hostess stand where a pretty woman stands to greet the customers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Jaewon says, holding his hand up to wave at her.</p><p> </p><p>The hostess smiles when she sees Jaewon. She bends down to his height to address him. “Hello there. Are you here with your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with my Papa and my Hun Hun hyung,” Jaewon answers with a toothy grin, gesturing at Jongin and Sehun standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Reservation for Kim,” Jongin says with the expected nonchalance of someone who often dines at places like this. Sehun can’t relate. The fanciest food he’s eaten in the past year was the catering at his friend Jongdae’s wedding.</p><p> </p><p>The woman bows respectfully at them. “Right this way, Mr. Kim,” she says, beckoning them to their table.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, they’re seated at the table with the best view of the scenery outside. The hostess asks Jongin if they would need a high chair for Jaewon, and Sehun can’t help but grin when Jaewon protests, saying that he isn't a baby and doesn't need a highchair.</p><p> </p><p>“I can sit on the big boy chair like a big boy,” Jaewon says proudly, sitting up straighter to make himself taller. Sehun ruffles his hair because he’s so cute.</p><p> </p><p>The hostess leaves, and a waiter comes to take her place to hand them menus.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” the waiter says, nodding respectfully at Jongin and to Sehun sitting across from him. “May I interest you in a bottle of Forman Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun has no idea what any of those words mean. His idea of a fancy wine is the kind from the convenience store shelf. “No, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you prefer a martini?” Jongin asks. There’s a hint of teasing there, and just like that Sehun remembers the Jongin he met at the club. Hot, sexy, flirty club daddy Jongin. Not parent teacher conference dad Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Just water for me, thanks,” Sehun says.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want a fruity martini?” Jongin pushes. “I seem to remember you liking them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then please, order whatever you want,” he says, gesturing at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun glosses over the menu. As expected, everything listed on it is a sentence long and costs way more than one meal ever should. He puts the menu down.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll just have whatever you're having,” he tells Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter collects the rest of their orders and leaves. Thankfully, there is no awkward silence since Jaewon takes it upon himself to talk about anything and everything under the sun. He tells Sehun about his favorite Peppa Pig episodes, then turns around to show Jongin that he can count all the way up to one hundred.</p><p> </p><p>“Peppa and Peppa’s friends go to a zoo. It’s weird because Peppa and her friends <em> are </em> animals too,” Jaewon says. He’s been talking extensively about the Peppa Pig universe for the last few minutes, with Jongin adding a few tidbits here and there. </p><p> </p><p>From here, Sehun notices their similarities. Both father and son have tanned skin, warm brown eyes and pouty lips. Jaewon isn't a carbon copy of Jongin, but anyone who looks at them beside each other could tell that they're father and son.</p><p> </p><p>“—The zookeeper’s name is Mr. Lion! He showed them the turtles and the turtles walk really really slowly. That's why they get to live for a long time,” Jaewon shares.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun suddenly remembers something. “Jaewon-ah,” he says. “Did you ever name your lion friend? The one your Papa gave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Jaewon nods. “His name is Hun Hun like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You named him after me?” Sehun asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh! Lions are the bestest and Hun Hun hyung is the bestest. Hun Hun hyung is brave and strong like a lion, so me and Papa named my lion Hun Hun.”</p><p> </p><p>Warmth floods Sehun’s chest. “Thank you, Jaewon. I'm honored that you named your lion after me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Papa too!” Jaewon adds. “He helped me pick it!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun flushes, smiling softly at Jongin. “Thanks, Jongin.”</p><p> </p><p>All conversation comes to a halt when the waiter arrives with their food. Even Jaewon pauses to dig into what Sehun assumes is a plate of fancy macaroni and cheese.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of steaming hot food reminds Sehun of how hungry he is. He twirls his own pasta around his fork and pops it into his mouth. His eyes widen as soon as the savoury taste hits his tongue. “This is delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smiles. “It’s one of my favorites too.”</p><p> </p><p>They eat in a comfortable silence. Despite himself, Sehun is enjoying this. He loves good food, and he loves being spoiled even more. He shovels more pasta into his mouth, staining the corner of his mouth with sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, let me,” Jongin says before Sehun can remove it. He dabs his napkin over Sehun’s lips and wipes the stain away. Sehun’s eyes grow wide at the gesture, gaping at the older man like a fish.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhmmm,” Sehun says dumbly, all too aware of his heart beating wildly in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so messy,” Jongin mutters. Sehun kind of wants to bite him. Or maybe he wants Jongin to bite him. He hasn’t made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa,” Jaewon suddenly calls, bringing Sehun and Jongin’s attention to him. “I want ice cream after.”</p><p> </p><p>“They have sorbet and sherbet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon makes a face. “Noooooo, Papa, I want real ice cream, not that weird stuff.” The child sticks his tongue out, as if the mere mention of sorbet is a personal offense against the world of desserts.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon,” Sehun chides before he can stop himself. “What do we say?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon blushes, like he can’t believe he forgot his manners in front of his teacher. “Papa, can I have ice cream, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin grins. He reaches a hand out to tussle his son’s hair. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an endearing sight. Sehun catches all their similarities, and he feels dumb for not connecting the pieces sooner. </p><p> </p><p>Jaewon stabs a piece of his fancy macaroni with his fork and offers it up to Jongin, who eats it gratefully before placing a kiss on Jaewon’s cheek. Sehun can’t help but think that it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They do get proper ice cream after lunch.</p><p> </p><p>The ice cream parlour isn’t too far from the restaurant. It’s a cute place, though not the kind of place he imagines someone like Jongin would visit. He looks a little silly standing amongst the cutesy pastel colors with his crisp ironed suit and slicked back hair, but he’s holding Jaewon’s hand and swaying their arms back and forth as they wait in line, so it’s also endearing.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin orders Jaewon a huge banana split. It consists of two whole bananas, three scoops of ice cream and enough toppings to feed three grown adults. It’s excessive, but it’s expected that Jongin would go all out for Jaewon.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa,” Jaewon says, breaking away from his father’s hand. “I need to potty.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin nods. “Do you need me to go to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m a big boy,” Jaewon pouts. “I can do it by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun orders himself a popsicle just as Jaewon leaves. Jongin snorts when he hears what Sehun just ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sehun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’d get the most phallic looking ice cream cone in the store.” Jongin says, gesturing at the long pink popsicle being handed to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“What the— you’re such a pervert!” Sehun can’t believe him. One second he’s a doting father, and the next second he’s the flirtatious guy Sehun met at the club.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you would get a popsicle over normal ice cream. There’s no excuse for them to be shaped like that. They don’t even taste that good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes, taking his popsicle from the guy behind the counter. “What are you getting then?”</p><p> </p><p>“None for me. I'm good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fan of ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't really like sweet things,” Jongin says, and Sehun does not miss the way his eyes trail over him. “But I do make exceptions sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nearly chokes on his own tongue. “Dude, are you flirting with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you finally noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun blinks. “I thought we agreed to keep things professional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calling me ‘dude’ is so professional alright,” Jongin snorts. “Also, I think you underestimate how attractive you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop if it bothers you, but you’re really cute and I can’t help but flirt with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to get to know you better, Sehun,” Jongin says.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t,” is Sehun’s automatic reply. “The preschool— it’s… teachers can’t date their students’ parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that actually a thing or do you just not do relationships?” Jongin asks bluntly. “You can tell me if you’re not interested. I’ll back off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not you, I promise,” Sehun replies truthfully. Jongin is undoubtedly attractive, and even if he likes to joke and flirt a lot, Sehun can see that he’s also very sweet and caring. “It’s just… been awhile since I’ve been in a relationship. I barely leave the house most of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin quirks an eyebrow. “Meaning you don’t hit the clubs every Saturday night?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shakes his head. “I swear I don’t usually do one night stands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon comes back from his bathroom trip, and just like that Jongin reverts back to being a caring and dorky dad.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them take a seat in a booth beside the window. Jongin and Jaewon sit beside each other and Sehun sits across them. Jaewon’s ice cream sundae is ginormous, so despite apparently not liking sweets, Jongin helps him tear through it.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin, Sehun thinks, is a tasteless old man who can’t appreciate the goodness of a popsicle on a hot day. Sehun starts licking at the popsicle. It’s strawberry flavoured and delicious, so much so that Sehun closes his eyes when he brings the treat to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“And you say I’m inappropriate,” Sehun hears Jongin say. The older man tilts his head at the dripping popsicle in Sehun’s hand. “That looks familiar,” he says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, a waitress arrives at their table before Sehun can say or do something mortifying. She looks young, probably still in university.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything else, sirs?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re good, thanks,” Jongin says.</p><p> </p><p> The waitress nods, smiling when she sees Jaewon taking a huge scoop of his sundae. “Cute kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we say?” Sehun asks Jaewon, who is currently busy stuffing his mouth with whipped cream and sprinkles.</p><p> </p><p>“F’ank you,” Jaewon says around a mouth full of ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“He's so adorable,” the girl compliments. She looks over at Sehun and Jongin with a smile. “You two are so lucky to have him. You’re a lovely family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uhh, he isn’t my kid,” Sehun corrects quickly. “I'm just a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl flushes in embarrassment. “I'm so sorry!” she says flusteredly. “It’s just that you two look so natural with him, so I assumed you were a family.”</p><p> </p><p>“No offense taken,” Jongin cuts in. He gives her a dazzling smile, similar to the one Sehun saw under the dim lights of the club.</p><p> </p><p>The girl bows at them before rushing off to the back. Sehun empathizes with her; he's had his fair share of embarrassing moments while being in the company of Kim Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that happen often?” Sehun inquires. Jaewon looks completely enthralled with his ice cream, so he pays the adults no mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do people mistake your friends as Jaewon’s other parent when you go out together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you’re the first,” Jongin replies. “And I don’t bring other people along when I go out with Jaewon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun peers at him curiously. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Father-son bonding should be special,” Jongin says. “Besides, Jaewon doesn’t like my friends all that much.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon looks up at that, scrunching his nose like a bunny. “That’s because Papa’s friends are all <em> boring</em>. They just talk about business and money and nothing else. They don’t listen to me when I talk about my Lego’s or Peppa Pig,” he pouts sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa’s friends aren’t that bad,” Jongin grumbles lightly, but he looks amused.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re not nice like Huh Hun hyung,” Jaewon claims. “Hun Hun hyung listens to me and tells me stories and is super super kind! Hun Hun hyung is the bestest! He isn’t like Papa’s other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin nods in agreement. “I don’t think anyone is like Hun Hun,” he says. He smiles at Sehun then, and Sehun tries his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>The car ride home is a quiet affair. The only things that could be heard are the faint sounds of music playing from the radio and Jongin’s fingers drumming to the beat on the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon has fallen asleep in the backseat, so there is no one there to fill the gaps of silence. Jongin starts humming to the song playing while Sehun stares out the window, watching the cars go by.</p><p> </p><p>Never did he think that he’d be in a car with his one night stand and said one night stand’s son after getting lunch with them, but here he is. His life has gotten pretty weird.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin breaks the silence. “Where do I drop you off?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I bring you back to the preschool or do I bring you home?” Jongin clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chews on his bottom lip. On one hand, people are bound to be suspicious if they spot him stepping out of Jongin’s car in front of the preschool; but on the other hand, driving straight home would be more convenient for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t live too far from where they are now, but he isn’t sure how he feels about Jongin being in such close proximity to his home. It makes him think about what they got up to the last time Jongin was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Home,” Sehun decides. “And thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say thank you a lot,” Jongin comments. He turns a corner, and Sehun belatedly realizes that he didn’t even need to give the man directions to his place. Jongin was just there not too long ago after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I teach kindergarteners for a living. We have to set a good example.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, I remember you saying <em>please</em> <em>Daddy</em> to me a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, are you going to keep bringing that up?” Sehun flushes. He turns around to check if Jaewon heard anything, sighing in relief when he sees that the boy is still sound asleep and snoring in his booster seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it! It was really cute,” Jongin defends. “And also really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a frat boy sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> was </em> a frat boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally no one is surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin grins. “If you think I’m hot now, you should’ve seen me when I was nineteen. Pretty much everyone wanted to date me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I thought you were hot?”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Jongin answers easily. “‘You’re so hot, daddy. Harder, d-daddy p-please!” He whines in an exaggerated impression of Sehun’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun bristles. “I do <em> not </em> sound like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna prove me wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“In your dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only the wet ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you’re such a weirdo,” Sehun gapes. “How are you even a dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I can be a dad <em> and </em> a daddy. The first one is still my priority, just so you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shudders. “Calling you that was a lot hotter when I didn’t know you were an <em> actual </em> dad. Now it’s just weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa is fine too,” Jongin says flirtatiously. “Or if you’re into it: sir or master.”</p><p> </p><p>“I call you sir already.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I like it very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes at him. “Are you always this flirty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only with you,” Jongin says. “I told you, you tell me to stop and I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could I possibly do without your endless charm and wit?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs. “See? Now we're on the same page. I knew you couldn't get enough of my wonderful personality.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're so humble, Jongin. It's inspiring.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin doesn't look straight at Sehun, but Sehun can tell that he's smiling like an idiot. “You called me Jongin,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault you made ‘sir’ weird! What else am I supposed to call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa is always up for grabs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna happen,” Sehun says firmly. “I'm scared to find out what else you're into.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You're curious about my kinks now?” Jongin asks. The car suddenly slows down and then stops. “We’re here, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks out the window, and sure enough, there’s his apartment building. How did he not notice that they were already so close by? Was he that distracted talking to Jongin?</p><p> </p><p>He decides to store that problem for later tonight— when he's in bed and having a quarter life crisis. Kim Jongin makes him feel things <em> and </em> think about things. He clutches the door handle before Jongin can give him more things to think and or panic about.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun?” Jongin calls.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turns back to look at him. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a really good time today,” Jongin grins. It isn’t one of his suggestive smirks, nor the fatherly smile he has when he looks at Jaewon, it’s something entirely different— soft and gentle in a way Sehun didn’t think was possible for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a good time too, Jongin.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's good,” Jongin says. “Well uhhhh, I’ve kept you long enough. So I guess I'll see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun finds himself smiling back at him. “See you.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile doesn't leave his face even as he exits the car and heads into his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>The next time Sehun sees Jongin, it’s completely by accident.</p><p> </p><p>He's at Starbucks, contemplating whether or not it’s financially responsible for him to get two overpriced muffins instead of just one, when the door chimes open. He pays it no mind, thinking it’s just some other customer, and continues staring at the blueberry muffins in the display case like they’ve committed a crime against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are the muffins that good?” A voice calls from behind him. Sehun jumps in surprise, nearly knocking over the pyramid of mugs on display behind him as he turns around to meet the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p>He must be dreaming. There’s no way Kim Jongin just so happens to be at the same Starbucks Sehun goes to every other day at the exact time Sehun is there. Sehun’s life isn’t a meet-cute romantic comedy where hot guys show up at every corner, so it’s more likely that the Jongin in front of him is an optical illusion.</p><p> </p><p>He must have said some part of that out loud because Jongin— for it is indeed Jongin and not a figment of Sehun’s overactive imagination— just chuckles at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you that I’m all real,” Jongin says. Sehun gulps when he takes in the sight of him. If it was even possible, Jongin is more handsome today. He’s wearing a striped button-up shirt that highlights his built torso, tucked into slacks that make his legs look a mile long. He’s so attractive, Sehun feels like crying. “You, on the other hand, are a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Sehun croaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting my morning coffee before work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean what are you doing <em> here</em>?” Sehun makes a vague gesture at the cafe around them. “Very far place to get coffee from, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know where I work? Oh seonsaengnim, I’m flattered you did your research on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun flushes. He only knows Jongin’s workplace is at the other side of the city because Jaewon mentioned it a few times before. “I didn’t stalk you or anything if that’s what you’re thinking. Jaewon just mentioned it before.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongin smiles, and it makes him look way younger than he actually is. “Relax, I was just kidding. I have to admit I went here instead of my usual place because Jaewon told me you always have a cup of coffee with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun blushes deeper. He can’t believe the nerve of Jongin and himself, getting information about each other from a five year old instead of talking like normal adults. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Jaewon, by the way?” Sehun asks, not spotting a small dark haired child anywhere in the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the car with his nanny. It’s early, so he’s still sleepy,” Jongin explains. Ah yes, how could Sehun forget about Jaewon’s nanny and pick-up helper when she is quite possibly the most put together person he's ever seen in his life— calm, modest, and pretty enough for people to mistake her as Jaewon’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Sehun can’t help but frown. If other people think that Jaewon’s nanny could be Jaewon’s mother, then wouldn't Jongin have felt the same? Does she fancy her boss? Does Jongin fancy <em> her</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“—Woah, no need to make that face, Sehun,” Jongin stops his train of thought. “She’s happily married, and I prefer guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t…” Sehun trails off stupidly. His face is burning with how hard he's blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jongin assures, leaning in closer to Sehun like he's telling him a secret, and Sehun catches a whiff of that same spicy cologne again. “She's great and I trust her. But just between the two of us, Jaewon and I like you more.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s jaw drops so wide it hits the floor. He's back to thinking that this is all a part of some strange dream. Maybe he should pinch himself to see if he’ll wake up.</p><p> </p><p>But then Jongin pulls back, turning around to scan the drink selection over the counter like he wasn't just about to make Sehun’s entire chest cavity explode.</p><p> </p><p>“One venti latte please,” Jongin tells the barista. He looks back at Sehun, who is still openly gawking at him. “And two blueberry muffins for my friend over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chooses that moment to regain his senses. Jongin is treating him to food again?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, no, you don't have to do that,” Sehun says. He likes free food and he is kind of a cheapskate, but he still has his pride. He isn’t Jongin’s sugar baby, and Jongin most definitely isn't his glucose guardian.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to,” Jongin replies. He hands his money to the cashier and slips a few bills into the tip jar. “Don't get me wrong, I know you have your own money and all, but just take this as a thank you? For being a good teacher to Jaewon?”</p><p> </p><p>An apology lunch, and now a thank you breakfast? Jongin is on a roll. Sehun sighs, not being involved with a one night stand is a lot easier when they're assholes and not sweet flirty dorks like Jongin. “You’re just making things up now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said Jaewon was imaginative— he got that from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm convinced you just want to fatten me up so you can eat me,” Sehun grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“I can eat you as you are now,” Jongin says with a suggestive wink. He actually <em> winks </em> at Sehun, and Sehun is back to his gaping fish out of water facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin walks to the other side of the counter to grab his drink. He hands Sehun his bag of muffins before taking a sip of his drink. A bit of white cream sticks to his upper lip and Sehun gulps. He kinda wants to lick it off.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice seeing you, Sehun,” Jongin says. “I hope we can get coffee again sometime.” And just like that, he walks out of the door, looking like a runway model and leaving an awed Sehun in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jaewon approaches Sehun a few days later during recess. The rest of the kids are scattered around the classroom playing amongst themselves, but Jaewon stays by Sehun, resting his elbows on the table and looking as serious as a five year old could possibly be.</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung,” Jaewon says. There's a determined look in his face as he stands in front of Sehun. “What’s your favorite color?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it would have to be yellow?” Sehun answers. “Or orange. Or pink. It depends on my mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon shakes his head. “Hun Hun hyung, you can’t have more than one favourite. That’s why it’s a <em> favourite</em>. Cuz’ it’s the bestest.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun scratches the back of his neck. One would think that working in a preschool has made Sehun immune to weird random conversations, but he’s never heard such randomness from Jaewon.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Hun Hun hyung’s favorite animal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I like baby chicks,” Sehun shrugs. “What's with the questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like big baby chicks or small baby chicks?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are big baby chicks?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean fluffy ones,” Jaewon says. “Do you like the fluffy ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who doesn’t like fluffy baby chicks?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon nods attentively. “Hun Hun hyung likes big fluffy baby chicks the best?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is confused, but Jaewon is clearly so determined to find out his chick preference, Sehun just has to indulge him. “Yes. Hun Hun hyung likes big fluffy baby chicks the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jaewon says, and just like that, he skips away, heading over to where his friends are playing house.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. That was weird. Jaewon definitely has a strange side to him. Sehun supposes he must have inherited it from his father.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Sehun initially thought nothing about the baby chick interrogation. Kids say odd things all the time, so the whole scene is practically out of his mind by the time classes start the following morning.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been having a bad day so far. He turned twenty-six years old, slept through his blaring alarm, spilled hot coffee all over his favorite sweater, and missed the bus all in a matter of two hours. He’s only been twenty-six for eight hours, but he already decides that being in his late twenties is awful. How fun.</p><p> </p><p>He enters the classroom, and he knows something is off when the kids are all standing in a semicircle, gathered around something Sehun can't see properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Sehun asks. It's never a good sign when kids stand around in one place instead of playing and running around. Sehun hopes no one is crying, or has a broken bone.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s heart drops to his stomach when he sees the familiar nest of black hair standing in the middle of the makeshift circle.</p><p> </p><p>The kids move aside to let Sehun pass through. Sure enough, it is Jaewon standing there, thankfully all in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>Except he isn’t alone. Beside Jaewon is the biggest baby chick plushie Sehun has ever seen in his life. The thing is extremely chubby, about four feet tall, and is a pastel yellow color. It even has a birthday hat on its head, and a bowtie around its neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Hun Hun hyung!” Jaewon declares when he sees Sehun. He dashes to Sehun and hugs his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gapes. He looks down at Jaewon, then at the gigantic plushie sitting in the middle of his classroom, then back at Jaewon.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday,” Jaewon says again. “Do you like your present? It’s from Papa!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course it is. </em> Jaewon’s seemingly questions from yesterday weren’t so random after all.</p><p> </p><p>“It's Hun Hun oppa’s birthday?” Naeun, a little girl with a huge bow pinned to her hair asks. Her question is followed by sixteen other gasps of ‘it’s Hun Hun hyung’s birthday today?’ and ‘we should celebrate!’.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true, Hun Hun hyung?” Another one of the kids asks. “It’s your birthday today?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun represses the urge to sigh. He wants to say no, but he knows it’s bad to lie, especially to kids. “Yes, it’s my birthday today.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun purposely made sure not to tell his students about his birthday because a.) they’d ask how old he is and Sehun doesn't feel like explaining to little kids how twenty-six isn't ‘old’ and b.) kids finding about his birthday leads to parents knowing about his birthday, and parents knowing subsequently leads to more parents kissing his ass in hopes that he’d give their kids special attention, or like, more stickers. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t need any more ass-kissing from parents. There’s only one person he wants anywhere near his ass, and said person just left a massive stuffed animal based on information he got from his five year old son.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Hun Hun hyung!” a little voice cries, and suddenly, Sehun is swarmed by eighteen small children hugging his arms and legs— all singing an off key but adorable rendition of the happy birthday song.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Maybe this day isn’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sehun is sprawled out on his bed, eating birthday cake flavored ice cream straight out of the tub, and resting his head on the baby chick plushie’s huge belly when he receives a text from Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>It’s his first text from him. Sehun swipes his phone open, cheeks pinkening when he realizes he has yet to change Jongin’s name in his contact list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin (Hot Club Daddy)</b>
</p><p>Happy Birthday!</p><p>Did you like the gift?</p><p> </p><p>Sehun quickly changes the name. No way in hell is he going to have any appropriate conversation with someone his phone recognizes as ‘Hot Club Daddy’.</p><p>                                  </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>i was surprised there even was a gift</p><p>but thank u, i appreciate it🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>I’m glad :) I wasn't sure what to get you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>wait</p><p>howd u even know it was my birthday today ??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>So I called the school a few days ago</p><p>I wanted to tell you I'm picking Jaewon up from school thrice a week now</p><p>And one of your coworkers let it slip that it's your birthday</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>w h a t</p><p>omg who let it slip</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>Someone named Baekhyun?</p><p>I hope you aren't mad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>ofc it was baekhyun🙄</p><p>nah im not mad im just surprised</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>Oh thank god</p><p>I brought the plushie in by the way</p><p>I didn't make Jaewon do it in case you were thinking that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>good to know you arent using him as ur wingman</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>FYI Jaewon was really excited to give it to you too!</p><p>Also, you’re one year older now! Congrats!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>speaking of Jaewon</p><p>you told him to ask me those things didnt u</p><p>and thanks😣 im old like u now yikes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>Guilty :)</p><p>And excuse you? I’m not that old</p><p>       </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>you're a sly one mr. kim</p><p>ur age isn't on the calendar anymore😤 that's old</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>Sly? I like to think I'm straightforward</p><p>You'll get to my age soon enough, you brat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>think what u want, ur still sly</p><p>it’s a fact don’t argue with me😠</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>I can and i will argue with you about it</p><p>Just wait and see Oh seonsaengnim             </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>do what makes you happy mr.kim</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>I intend to</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sehun doesn’t see much of Jongin for a while. He catches glimpses of a black Lexus and dark brown hair when classes are over, but their interactions are limited to text messages. Jongin tells Sehun about his horrendous colleagues while Sehun shares stories about kids who try to eat paste and shove crayons up their noses.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from texts, they also call each other. Video calls become frequent, and Sehun gets to see Jongin’s messy bed hair and hear his raspy morning voice. Sehun gives Jongin music recommendations, and in exchange, Jongin shows Sehun the Lego sets he and Jaewon have built together.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cute. Jongin is very cute, and Sehun is very smitten.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun recounts this all to Chanyeol, everything from the night at the club all the way until Jongin’s most recent text message— which happens to be a shirtless mirror selfie taken from the gym. His body is as toned as Sehun remembers, his six pack abs glistening with sweat, and shorts low enough for Sehun to see his sharp v lines.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>I hate arm day</p><p>My arms hurt so much :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>aww poor baby😔</p><p>do you want me to kiss the boo boos away</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>I mean, if you’re offering…</p><p>And if anyone is a baby here it definitely isn’t me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>the guy who doesnt eat broccoli says im a baby ??</p><p>sure jan🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>Broccoli is WEIRD</p><p>Also, who’s Jan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sehun</b>
</p><p>even Jaewon eats broccoli dont be such a toddler</p><p>havent u heard ? jan is my new girlfriend🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongin</b>
</p><p>Girlfriend? Sehun, I thought we had something :(</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol snickers when he looks over Sehun’s shoulder to read the texts. “He so wants to be your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does not,” Sehun counters. “I told you. We talk and we flirt, but he hasn’t made any moves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered that he’s waiting for <em> you </em> to make a move?” Chanyeol asks. “You gave him the okay to flirt with you, but he isn’t sure if he can take things further.”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to go about that?” sputters Sehun. “It’s not like I can go ‘hey, Jongin, I know we’re at Jaewon’s soccer game right now, but you can hold my hand and maybe kiss me anytime you want.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You can and should do that!” Chanyeol crows. “Sehun, I’ve known you since you were twelve. I know how you get when like when you like someone— you pretend the crush doesn’t exist and the other person just assumes you aren’t interested because you don’t act on your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah wait, who said anything about me liking Jongin?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gives him a withering look. “You guys send each other good morning and good night messages everyday. No one does that to someone they don’t like.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything,” Sehun argues weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol raises an eyebrow challengingly. “You’re here talking to me about him and everything that went down between you guys. You like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun pouts. Okay, so what if he likes Jongin? It isn’t like Jongin automatically feels the same way. For all Sehun knows, Jongin could have five other pretty boys he talks to about his weird horror movie obsession.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no, I know that face. You’re trying to convince yourself that you can’t be with Jongin for whatever bullshit reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun mentally swears at Chanyeol for knowing him so well. “What if he doesn’t even like me back?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stares at Sehun like he’s stupid. “Sehun. No one sends half naked selfies to people they aren’t attracted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’m not that dumb. I know he wants to fuck me. I just… don’t know if that’s all he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at it this way. You said he hasn’t done anything other than flirt with you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods, unsure where Chanyeol is going with this. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you said he brought you to lunch with his kid— something that he doesn’t do with his other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he surprised you with a huge birthday gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“—And you guys talk for hours every day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but it’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, he fucking likes you,” Chanyeol states with finality in his voice. “I don’t even know the guy and I can tell you two are fucking whipped for each other. He likes you, his kid adores you, and you like him. What’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stubbornly stands his ground. “Teachers can’t date their students’ parents. It’s a conflict of interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Conflict of interest my ass. Jaewon is in <em> kindergarten</em>, it’s not like he has tests he needs to cheat on. And he’s graduating in like what, three months?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two and a half months,” Sehun corrects. He and the other teachers have already ordered the gaps and gowns for the kids’ graduation ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>“Two and a half months!” Chanyeol raves. “And if other people have a problem with you guys dating, then fuck what they think. They’re just jealous they can’t be as hot as you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles a little at that. He and Jongin would make an attractive couple. The idea of them wearing matching couple’s outfits as they walk down the street is all too tempting.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol notices this and hyungs triumphantly. “See? You’re thinking about him! You’re thinking about Jongin!” He tackles Sehun into a suffocating bear hug. “My Sehunnie is all grown up!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun halfheartedly tries to push Chanyeol off of him. “Hyung! Get off of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him childishly. “Not until you say you’re going to give yourself and Jongin a chance!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol leans all of his weight on Sehun, near smothering him. Sehun knows he won’t stop until he relents. “Okay, okay! I’ll give Jongin and I a chance!” he wheezes.</p><p> </p><p>“Atta boy!” Chanyeol cheers, giving Sehun’s butt a supportive smack. “Go get your man!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hopes he can.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One sunny morning, Sehun finds a bright purple invitation sitting on his desk. Beside it, Jaewon stands, wearing a corduroy sweater, khaki pants, and little Gucci sneakers. Dressed like that, he looks very similar to Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to my birthday party, Hun Hun hyung!” hollers Jaewon’s voice. He's giddy, practically bouncing on his heels as he talks. “I invited all my friends!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d want me there at your birthday party?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon nods excitedly. “It’s gonna be at my house! There’s gonna be games and food and a chocolate fountain and a bouncy house and lots of candy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of candy?” Sehun echoes. “That sounds really fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be the bestest party ever,” Jaewon promises. “Will you go? Please go, Hun Hun hyung. I promise it’s gonna be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun considers this. Even if he spends most of his time around kids, it would be pretty weird to be the only adult there without a child of his own. Him being there is bound to raise some eyebrows— the particularly nosy parents would have a great time gossiping about him. “Are you sure you want a boring grownup like me there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung isn’t boring,” Jaewon protests. “Naeun and Chunhee and Sowon and Taeoh are gonna be there and we all wanna play with you too!”</p><p> </p><p>“We play all the time here in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“But school doesn’t have a <em> bouncy house</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun winces at the thought of the kids dragging his lanky six foot self inside a bouncy house. He hopes he doesn’t get hernia. “What do you want for your birthday?” he asks instead, moving the topic away from inflatable structures and strenuous physical activities.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything!” Jaewon replies. “I just want you to be there!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, this child is going to make Sehun cry. He’s so sweet it actually hurts. </p><p> </p><p>“And don’t worry. If you get tired of playing, you can talk to Papa!”</p><p> </p><p>If Sehun wasn’t sure about attending, then he definitely is now. He smiles at Jaewon, ruffling his hair. “I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongin’s house is massive, all clean lines and sharp edges. The neutral tones and floor to ceiling glass windows are straight out of a magazine spread. It isn’t a mansion, but it’s a far cry from Sehun’s little studio apartment. No wonder Jongin didn’t bring him here the night they met.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hesitantly steps out of the taxi. He can see Jongin’s black Lexus and a Range Rover parked in the open garage. Dozens of other cars are parked along the driveway, and Sehun can hear music blaring from the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun presses the doorbell, balancing his gift for Jaewon on his other hand. It isn’t an extravagant gift, just a Ninja Turtles Lego set Jaewon can build with his dad. He shifts his weight from one foot to another, contemplating if he should run away before anyone can see him here.</p><p> </p><p>As luck would have it, it’s Jongin who opens the door. He’s wearing a brown turtleneck tucked into a pair of black slacks, and paired with some leather shoes. He’s stunning. Sehun is sure he would’ve been a model if he wasn’t a businessman.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it,” Jongin says. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun would gladly come anywhere for Jongin. “I brought him a gift,” he says instead. He has to remind himself that he didn’t come here to drool over Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin leads him to the backyard where the party is happening. Sehun’s jaw drops when he sees everything.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon’s birthday party looks like every little kid's dream. There are three different inflatables set up for the kids to play on, a buffet table filled to the brim with food and sweets, and balloons and streamers hanging from every corner. It looks like something straight out of a storybook. Sehun doesn't expect anything less from Kim Jongin— especially when it comes to his son.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sets his present down where the rest of the gifts are. It’s a huge stack, consisting of boxes of all shapes and sizes. He knows Jaewon will have a fun time opening all of them later.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, a small figure comes barreling straight at his legs. “Hun Hun hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the birthday boy,” Sehun grins. He crouches down to give Jaewon a quick hug. “How does it feel to be six?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the bestest!” Jaewon says happily. “I got taller! I made Papa check for me when I woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Jongin adds beside him. “Soon enough, he’ll be taller than both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taller than both of us?” Sehun echoes, changing his expression into one of shock. “Little Kim Jaewon? Is that even possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna be taller than Papa and Hun Hun hyung!” Jaewon claims. “I promise I will!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that, kiddo,” Jongin replies. He brushes Jaewon’s bangs away from his forehead. “Now go play with your friends. No need to be stuck with us oldies.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon runs off, giggling and squealing as he and a couple of other kids from Sehun’s class start a game of tag.</p><p> </p><p>While Jaewon leads the kids, Jongin entertains the adults. He shakes everyone’s hand and greets everyone with a charming smile. And because he's an extra good host, he provides some alcohol to any parent who requests it.</p><p> </p><p>When he's done making pleasantries, Jongin trots back to where Sehun is sitting. Sehun tilts his cup of sparkling water at him in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stranger,” Sehun says. “Done playing host?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until everyone goes home I'm not,” Jongin replies. “God, talking to other parents is exhausting. All they do is talk about their kids and how amazing they are. Like, no Mrs. Kang, I don’t need to know how many little league trophies your kid has— give it a rest already.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smartly chooses not to mention the cluster of Jaewon’s baby pictures and crayon drawings Jongin keeps in his wallet. The only thing people like talking about more than themselves is their offspring. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you do this all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Years of practice and lots of coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I don’t attend PTA meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you will now,” Sehun grins. “For Jaewon.”</p><p> </p><p>“For Jaewon,” Jongin agrees. “Doesn’t mean I’ll enjoy going to them. I’ll be bored out of my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a teacher, I feel somewhat offended.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never get bored of you, Oh seonsaengnim.”</p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual, Mr. Kim,” Sehun shoots back, taking a sip of his sparkling water.</p><p> </p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence— as silent as a party with hyperactive children and talkative parents can be— content with being in each other’s company and watching the scene around them.</p><p> </p><p>Not too far from where they're sitting, a toddler starts wailing. Out of instinct, Sehun stands up to aid the crying child, but Jongin’s hand around his wrist stops him.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, let his parents handle it,” Jongin tells him. He gestured his chin at the kid’s father picking him up. “You're here as a guest, not as Hun Hun hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sits back down. “He lost his balloon,” he says sadly, pointing at the red balloon floating high up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw. He did it on purpose,” Jongin snorts. He then grins at Sehun. “You were probably one of those kids who let go of your balloon and purpose and cried about it after.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't <em> cry </em> about it after,” Sehun defends. “My parents always got me a new balloon to replace it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin chuckles. “And I thought you were the nice one between the two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'm nice!” Sehun squawks.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't nice to me,” Jongin says sulkily.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the time talking by themselves. They make up wacky stories about the magician performing tricks for the kids. They snicker as a seven year old makes his mom spill soda all over her white dress, giggling at the fuming woman trying very hard not to cause a scene. And they watch as the little Lee twins angrily play tug of war with a Lalaloopsy doll— their father flusteredly begging them not to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, Sehun is grateful that he’s here as a guest and not as a chaperone.</p><p> </p><p>“You did a good job with the place,” Sehun comments, glancing at the kids having a jumping contest inside the bouncy house. “The kids look like they’re having a lot of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I can’t take credit for any of it though. My friend Minseok planned and organized everything. I'm completely clueless when it comes to things like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“In any case, it looks great,” Sehun assures. “I've never seen a three foot chocolate fountain at a kid’s birthday party before. Or any party.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs. “You must've not been to a lot of parties.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in a frat, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Fifty years ago, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin shoves him lightly. “You are such a brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I am,” Sehun raises his chin in defiance. “What're you gonna do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would tell you, but this isn’t the place and time for me to divulge.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun would very much like him to divulge, but as Jongin said, it isn't the time nor place.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nearly jumps out of his chair when Jongin places a hand on his thigh underneath the tablecloth. He whips his head to look at Jongin, but the older man is suddenly busy chatting with a nearby parent.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun registers the parent asking Jongin, “How long did it take for you to get everything set up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm? Oh, the catering wasn't a problem but bringing the inflatables in was <em> hard</em>,” Jongin emphasizes the last word with a firm squeeze to Sehun's thigh. The action is hidden by the tablecloth, and it isn't technically that erotic, but Sehun gulps, repeatedly telling himself to keep his thoughts appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>He was right when he said Kim Jongin would be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The party lasts until the food is gone and the kids are slumped against their parent’s shoulders. The people Jongin hired to set things up have cleared everything out, leaving no traces of a child’s birthday on the impeccably cut grass yard.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun watches as the last of the guests leave. Jongin carried Jaewon off to bed a few minutes ago, so it's just the two of them hanging out in Jongin’s living room. He notices the paper plate clock hanging over the mantelpiece and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone gone?” Jongin asks from behind Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless someone is hiding in your pantry, then yes,” Sehun answers, easing himself down onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin joins him, resting his back against the pillows. “Oh thank god. I thought that bitch Mrs. Kang would never leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin!” Sehun admonishes, not too different from how he chides the kids for calling their classmates poopoo-heads. “Language!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs. “There are no kids around anymore, Oh seonsaengnim.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t swear in front of your kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Jongin says. He then smirks. “It’s not my fault you make me so <em> naughty</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smacks his arm. “You're impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am? Well I guess you'll have to teach me a lesson, Oh seonsaengim.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like, half dorky dad, half college frat boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately Sehun does. Not only had he gotten used to Jongin’s dirty jokes and ahjussi-like texts, but he actually enjoys them.</p><p> </p><p>He isn't quite ready to go home. Not just yet. Sehun wants to spend more time with Jongin alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You up for a movie?” Jongin asks, pointing at the large flat screen in front of them. “I have Netflix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kim, are you asking me to Netflix and chill with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin blinks. “Yes?” he says confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are such a dad.” Sehun can’t help but giggle. “Asking someone to Netflix and chill means you’re asking them if they want to have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Realisation dawns onto Jongin’s face. “I’m not opposed to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks at him, follows the movement of Jongin’s hand carding through his hair. “Really?” he asks. He has to make sure this isn’t one of Jongin’s jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted to for a long time,” Jongin admits. Sehun belatedly realizes that their faces are only inches apart. Why does he feel so nervous? He’s already had Jongin’s dick in his mouth for crying out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want us to be all about sex,” Jongin says. “You do know I like you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too,” Sehun replies. Jongin’s lips are so very close to his own, pink and plump and oh so kissable.</p><p> </p><p>“Then stay,” Jongin says.</p><p> </p><p>“But Jaewon—”</p><p> </p><p>“Is asleep in his bedroom all the way across the hall,” Jongin cuts. “So can I kiss you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that they're kissing. Jongin connects their mouths and moves his lips against Sehun’s own. Sehun eagerly kisses back, enjoying the way Jongin sucks on his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>It’s different from the last time they kissed. The last time was all lust, a mess of tongue and spit as they made out and got each other off. This time is different, still passionate but with more emotions, affection, and care.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t break the kiss even as he straddles Jongin’s lap. The older man’s hands slip underneath Sehun’s sweater, caressing the sides of his waist. Sehun needs more, he wants to take everything Jongin can give him.</p><p> </p><p>A throaty moan leaves him, and Jongin takes that as a sign to move from his lips to his jaw. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Jongin,” </em> Sehun whines, gasping when Jongin reaches down to squeeze his butt.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s hand doesn’t leave his ass even as he whispers against Sehun’s jaw. “Bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongin all but pins Sehun to his bed as soon as the door closes behind them. He kisses and nips at Sehun’s neck, his teeth digging into Sehun’s sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin,” Sehun moans, tilting his head to give the other man more access to his neck. Jongin is bound to leave visible marks, but Sehun can’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun,” Jongin breathes out. He reaches up to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair. Sehun can feel himself melt at the tender touch. He feels like putty in Jongin’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck,” Sehun gasps, voice barely louder than a whisper as Jongin slots his leg in between Sehun’s open thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take care of you, baby,” Jongin says. He tightens his hold on Sehun’s hair, bringing his face closer to his own. Sehun really wants to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Sehun says. He loops his arms around Jongin’s neck, eyes fluttering close as Jongin grinds their hips together.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin connects their lips in a hot kiss that Sehun eagerly welcomes. The older man’s mouth is warm against his own. His tongue nudges at Sehun’s lips, requesting for access, and Sehun lets him. He’d let Jongin’s tongue do anything to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhhmmm,” Sehun moans into the kiss, burying his fingers into Jongin’s hair. A needy sound leaves his lips when Jongin presses harder against him. Jongin starts nibbling on his lower lip, and Sehun swears he’s seeing stars.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin reaches a hand out to stroke Sehun’s clothed crotch, palming him over his jeans. Sehun gasps as Jongin slips his fingers underneath the man’s underwear, fingers wrapping around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongiiiiinnn,” Sehun groans, thrusting against Jongin’s hand. “N-Need you. Please.” He drinks in the sight of Jongin hovering over him, eyes intense with lust and lips quirked into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>The older man releases his hold to pull off Sehun’s shirt. He makes quick work of removing his own clothes before doing the same to Sehun, practically ripping his clothes off of him and tossing them all over the floor. “You’re so needy, baby,” he grunts.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun moans in response. His cock twitches at being exposed to the open air, and the sight of a naked Jongin in front of him only makes him needier. He arches his body and bucks his hips forward in a wordless plea for Jongin to do something already.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin drapes himself on top of him, and neither of them bother to suppress the sounds they make as they touch. Their limbs slot easily together, grinding against each other hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>A high-pitched whine leaves Sehun’s throat when Jongin leans over him to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table. He throws them onto his bed, and Sehun follows their movement until Jongin snatches his attention again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hot,” Jongin marvels. He bends down to lick and kiss Sehun’s flawless skin again. He brushes his lips against Sehun’s inner thigh, and Sehun quivers underneath his touch. “So fucking pretty, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun feels himself coming undone by Jongin’s touches. He whines and moans, bucking his hips forward and hoping that Jongin would get the clue and just <em> do something </em>already. It’s criminal that Jongin’s face is so close to his cock, but he isn't making any moves to put his mouth on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do something,” Sehun pleads. “Please, oh my god, I don't think I can take it. Daddy please.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smirks against Sehun’s skin. “Daddy huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun flushes, and for once it isn't out of embarrassment. He feels so desperate and needy, he can hardly breathe. “Please daddy? You said you were gonna take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I will,” Jongin promises. He pops open the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. Sehun spreads his legs in anticipation, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin prods a coated finger at Sehun’s entrance, teasingly circling the puckered hole. “Fuck, you’re so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Using his other hand, Jongin props one of Sehun’s legs onto his shoulder, leaving a kiss just below the younger man’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gasps as Jongin inserts his finger, gently working his way in as Sehun squirms underneath him. The last time he had sex was with Jongin himself, and they hadn't even gone all the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, baby,” Jongin says. Sehun nods, allowing some of the tension to flow out of his body.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for him to get used to the sensation, but Jongin guides him through it, whispering sweet nothings as he inserts a second finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhmmm, daddy,” Sehun moans when Jongin’s fingers find his prostate. He arches his back as his initial discomfort dissipates into hot white pleasure. He makes a noise of frustration as he tries to push himself further down onto Jongin's fingers, wanting and needing more.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s fingers are magical— they move in and out of Sehun with obscene squelching sounds. Sehun doesn't even try to quiet his moans. He had forgotten how good it could feel to have someone prep and stretch him with so much care.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin takes his time scissoring Sehun open. He pours more lube onto his fingers before adding his index finger in. Sehun is practically dripping, his bottom half messy with lube and precum by the time Jongin pulls his fingers away.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Jongin makes quick work of rolling the condom onto his dick. Sehun watches with rapt eyes as Jongin spreads lube over his erect cock. Right then and there he realizes how much he misses Jongin’s cock, hard and heavy as the older man slicks himself up with lube. He isn’t as long as Sehun, but he is thicker, and Sehun thinks it's perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He really really really wants it inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmmmm, daddy,” Sehun pleads, lips hanging open in an ‘o’ shape as Jongin continues to stroke himself, watching with a smirk as he teases Sehun, who can only writhe his legs impatiently. “Please daddy, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin stops, licking his lips at the sight of Sehun needily begging for him. “Because you asked so nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>He guides himself to Sehun’s hole, nudging it gently with the head of his dick. He pushes it in with a low groan, making Sehun cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s heel digs into Jongin’s shoulder blade as Jongin gives Sehun a moment to adjust. Sehun pants a few times before looking up at Jongin with hooded eyes. “F-Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smirks, wanting and feral before he does. He pulls out, almost all the way, before slamming back in, and it’s heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nearly screams. It all feels so good, and so right, and Sehun makes Jongin know it. He whines and moans and pants as Jongin thrusts into him.</p><p> </p><p>He clenches around Jongin’s cock, head thrown back and back arching off the mattress as Jongin ruts faster and faster. Sehun doesn't know how much longer he can last.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Harder please,” Sehun whimpers, pushing himself backwards to take more of Jongin’s cock inside him. He doesn't want it to ever leave him. Getting railed by Jongin is quite possibly the best thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin shifts his position, clutching Sehun’s leg as he realigns himself to pound harder, deeper, and faster into Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, oh my god fuck me,” Sehun moans, digging his nails into Jongin’s tanned skin. His toes curl against Jongin’s strong back when Jongin’s cock brushes against his prostate. “Please don't stop, Daddy— oh my god f-fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Language,” Jongin reprimands, smacking Sehun’s ass. He leans down to capture Sehun’s lips into a heated kiss, not dropping his rhythmic pace.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun eagerly kisses him back. One of his hands finds its way to Jongin's hair, the other buried deep enough into Jongin’s skin to leave marks the next day. They moan into each other’s mouths, tongues tangling together in a flurry of heat and saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin reaches down to wrap his hand around Sehun’s neglected cock. Sehun twitches when Jongin grasps it, swiping his thumb over the leaking head. He makes a mess out of it, smearing the precum everywhere. Sehun shouldn't find it so hot, but it <em> is</em>. He could watch Jongin play with his cock until the end of time.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin trails his hand down, the action making Sehun whine. He gives the base a firm squeeze before dragging his hand along Sehun’s length, timing his pumps to the rhythm of his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>The pleasure coming from both front and back makes Sehun scream. The only thing running through his mind is Jongin, and the desperate need to orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to— fuck Daddy, I'm gonna cum,” Sehun mewls. It's a miracle that he's even lasted this long.</p><p> </p><p>“Then cum,” Jongin says, ending his sentence with another roll of his hips. “You earned it, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>And so Sehun cums, bucking into Jongin’s hand with an intense moan, spilling semen all over their stomachs and Jongin’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is quick to follow him over the edge. He rolls his hips into one last deep thrust before letting his release catch up to him. He spills into the condom with Sehun’s name on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tries to be gentle as possible, but Sehun winces when he pulls out. He gives Sehun a peck on the nose as an apology before tying off the condom and dumping it into the trash bin beside his bed.</p><p> </p><p>He flops back into bed, looking like he came straight out of a Renaissance painting as he settles into his pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“We,” he starts, voice husky from sex. “Should do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles. “Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Jongin pulls Sehun against him. He plants kisses onto Sehun’s shoulder. “You’re really great, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Sehun says. And as Jongin drapes his arm over his waist, pulling him closer underneath the covers, Sehun knows that there's no place he would rather be.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sehun wakes up to the scent of breakfast cooking. The smell of fresh pancakes and sizzling bacon is more than enough to lure him out of the warm sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He steals a loose band shirt and some sweats from Jongin’s closet. Jongin won't mind— Sehun looks adorable wearing them.</p><p> </p><p>He pads into the large kitchen. True enough, Jongin is hovering over the stove, flipping pancakes with practiced ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Sehun yawns. He takes a seat on one of the chairs and watches Jongin pour maple syrup over a stack of pancakes. He's even garnished the pancakes with blueberries and strawberries cut into heart shapes.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smiles at him from over his shoulder. He looks especially beautiful like this, clad in pajamas and hair sticking out in different directions. “Hey, you. Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Sehun says. “Is Jaewon awake yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should be any minute now. Kid must be tired from yesterday.” Jongin places a plate of food in front of Sehun. “Dig in.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gives him an appreciative look. He cuts into the pancakes and pops the fork into his mouth. They’re soft and fluffy with just the right amount of sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Sehun comments, swiftly taking another bite. “These are delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, dear,” Jongin gushes. “I try to be a good househusband who cooks and cleans and all that,” he jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude seriously, this is amazing,” Sehun says, now munching on a crispy strip of bacon. “I haven’t had a breakfast this good since like, forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh seonsaengnim doesn’t make his own breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh seonsaengnim gets a bagel and a coffee from Starbucks before work,” Sehun snorts. “I didn’t know you were such a good cook, Mr. Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a little kid with me. I kinda have to be good at cooking,” Jongin says. “And here he comes right now.” He tilts his head towards the small figure traipsing into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon strolls into the room wearing Sesame Street pajamas and sleepily rubbing his eyes. He might have just turned six, but right now he’s so adorable he might as well still be a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Jaewon,” Jongin greets.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hi Papa,” Jaewon says. He doesn’t even blink at the sight of Sehun sitting across from him. “Hi Hun Hun hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sets one plate in front of himself and another one in front of Jaewon. “Did you have fun yesterday, kiddo?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon nods wordlessly, barely acknowledging his father’s words. He must still be tired from playing all day yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>They continue with their meal. As they chat, Jongin refills Sehun’s plate with more food. Sehun tries to swat him away, and Jongin retaliates by sneaking more bacon there when he thinks Sehun isn't looking.</p><p> </p><p>It's fun and sweetly domestic, sitting there with Jongin and Jaewon like it's the most natural thing in the world. Except something feels off.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the entirety of the meal, Sehun couldn’t help but notice Jaewon being quiet. The child was usually so cheery and energetic, so it's odd seeing him so reserved and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin has the same idea. He looks over at his son in concern. “Jaewonnie? Are you feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon glances up at him, eyebrows knitting together in thought. He doesn't answer the question.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can practically see Jongin’s overprotective fatherly instincts kicking into overdrive. “Do you feel sick? Does your tummy hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jaewon says. Jongin’s shoulders relax, but he still looks tense and worried. “I’m just thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about, Jaewonnie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Hun Hun hyung my brother?” Jaewon questions.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin raises an eyebrow.“No sweetheart, Hun Hun hyung isn’t your brother.” He shares a look of confusion with Sehun before turning back to the little boy. “What makes you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I think I heard Hun Hun hyung crying daddy daddy daddy last night but you were the only one there,” Jaewon says, and Sehun nearly chokes on his own spit. “You also called Hun Hun hyung baby, so that means he's my brother!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin, the ass, looks like he’s about to start laughing. He doesn't even look embarrassed. If anything, he looks damn pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sehun is about as red as the strawberries on his plate. He's never felt so mortified in his entire life. This is even worse than the time his mom walked in on him grinding against his then boyfriend in the family living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” Jaewon exclaims when the two adults at the table don't respond. The poor boy looks like he's about to start crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean Hun Hun hyung is my brother?” Jaewon asks again. “Hun Hun hyung can’t be my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin leans in closer to Jaewon, facing the boy and gently resting his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Jaewon-ah,” he starts softly. “Papa likes Hun Hun hyung very very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Hun Hun hyung too!” Jaewon exclaims. “He’s the bestest ever so he can’t be my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s heart drops to his stomach at the thought of Jaewon being so upset at the idea of Sehun being there with them. Jongin notices Sehun’s discomfort and frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon-ah,” Jongin starts, gently placing his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Would it be so bad if Hun Hun hyung becomes part of our family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung can't be Sehun’s brother,” Jaewon says again, mouth curling into a frown that looks more like a pout. “Because I want Hun Hun hyung to be my other papa.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks back at Sehun, whose eyes are about the size of saucers.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaewon-ah,” Sehun starts when he retains his ability to speak. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung should be here all the time,” Jaewon states, looking at Sehun and Jongin seriously. “He makes Papa happy, and he makes me happy. The other kids have a mommy and a daddy but I don’t want that— I want Papa and Hun Hun hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. Beside him, Jongin has a similar expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Hun Hun hyung, you have to be with Papa!” Jaewon cries determinedly. “Papa is happy when he talks to you. He talks about you and he likes you lots. I like you, but not like Papa. Papa <em> like-likes </em> you, so you should be together!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can't stop smiling. His chest feels light with giddiness. “That sounds perfect, Jaewon. Why don’t we ask your dad what he thinks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” Jaewon exclaims to Jongin. “You hav’ta show Hun Hun hyung that you like-like him so you can be together!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin chuckles. The expression on his face in that moment is something Sehun could look at for the rest of his life. He doesn’t get the chance though, because Jongin is pulling him into a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>“You look so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, I told you I’m a big boy now. I can’t be cute anymore. I’m six.”</p><p> </p><p>“Six year olds can still be cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can see Jaewon pouting through the mirror. “But I don’t wanna be cute. I wanna be cool like you, Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hear that, Sehun?” Jongin asks, turning to face the younger man. “Jaewonnie says I’m <em> cool.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool guy. How’s that sewing coming along for you?” Sehun shoots back. He can barely hold in his snort when Jongin accidentally pricks himself with a safety pin.</p><p> </p><p>The kindergarten class had just received the caps and gowns they would be using for graduation. The ceremony was only two weeks away, and Jaewon’s gown still needed to be adjusted to accommodate the few centimeters of height he had gained in the last few months. The boy wasn’t joking when he said he was getting taller.</p><p> </p><p>When the dark blue graduation gown arrived, Sehun expected Jongin to hire a seamstress to do it, or to hand it over to Jaewon’s nanny. Even <em> Sehun </em> would have been an okay choice, but no— his boyfriend decided that adjusting Jaewon’s graduation gown was the least he could do as his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Which brings them to where they are now: Jongin shaking his hand and blowing on his finger after puncturing himself with a safety pin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, I think it’s bleeding— oh wait, it’s fine. No, it’s bleeding.” Jongin brings his finger to his mouth to suck on the blood. Luckily, Sehun stops him before he can.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Jongin,” Sehun chides. “Wash it off properly in the sink and put a bandaid on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin rolls his eyes, but complies with Sehun’s order anyway. “Yes, Oh seonsaengnim.” He gets up from where he was kneeling on the floor to head to the sink to wash it off.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shakes his head. “Your papa is so silly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon giggles. “He told me you’re silly too,” he whispers conspiratorially, looking around the room like his father might come out of the shadows and tickle the living daylights out of him for telling Sehun that.</p><p> </p><p>“What else does he say?” Sehun asks, curious to know what Jongin tells his son when he isn’t around.</p><p> </p><p>“He misses you when you’re not here,” Jaewon says, because while Sehun spends a lot of time in the Kim house, he technically lives in his own apartment. Vivi and Monsieur are still there after all. “He wants all of us to go to Disneyland so we can see the teacups and Princess Elsa.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s heart swells at that. “He does?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh! He said he’s gonna let Junmyeon-ahjussi and Minseok-ahjussi borrow his work so we can go,” Jaewon explains excitedly. “Papa said he’s scared of the rollercoasters so you’re gonna go with me, okay Hun Hun hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ll go with you,” Sehun says. He doesn’t just mean the rollercoasters; he’d follow Jongin and Jaewon anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin returns with his finger wrapped in a Hello Kitty bandaid. He cocks an eyebrow at the sight of Jaewon and Sehun whispering amongst themselves. “What are you two troublemakers talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“How great at sewing you are and how much we love you,” Sehun answers cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“As you should,” Jongin snorts. He then turns to Jaewon, running an assessing eye over the blasted graduation gown. Despite his earlier fumble, the garment looks a lot better now than it did half an hour ago. “Are you comfortable in it, kiddo?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon wrinkles his nose. “It's itchy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun winces in sympathy. “We’re almost done. You’ll be out of it in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” Jongin interrupts, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s go outside so we can take pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooooo,” Jaewon says immediately. “Picture taking takes <em> forever</em>, Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww come on, Jaewon. Just a few pictures?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon shakes his head, pouting as he crosses his arms over his chest. “But you take so long, Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun places a comforting hand on Jaewon’s shoulder. “Your papa just wants lots of pictures of you because you look so cool and handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon’s eyes grow wide. Of course he wants to look cool and handsome. He isn’t a cute baby anymore after all. “Just a <em>few </em> pictures, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>And so Jaewon does. He smiles at the camera while Jongin takes pictures from him at every angle. The scene is so cute, Sehun can’t help but take a few pictures of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m done!” Jaewon says after Jongin snaps what looks to be a hundred photos. The six year old then sprints away, his father hot on his heels as they chase each other around the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“No running!” Sehun reprimands the two of them, rolling his eyes when the two of them ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna catch me, Papa!” Jaewon yells, laughing at the monster impressions Jongin makes as he chases him around.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Jaewon! Just one more picture!” Jongin calls, and Sehun watches fondly as he scoops up his son and starts tickling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooooo!” Jaewon squeals, giggling madly as Jongin tickles him. “Help me, Hun Hun hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs triumphantly. “Come any closer and I’ll tickle you too, Sehunnie!”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Both Sehun and Jongin cry like babies on Jaewon’s kindergarten graduation day. They aren't the only ones with tears in their eyes, but they're certainly the most dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Sehun, <em> look </em> at him,” Jongin says, holding up his phone and recording Jaewon going up on stage to get his medal from the school principal. He looks handsome and adorable wearing his now perfectly fit graduation gown.</p><p> </p><p>As Jaewon’s kindergarten teacher, Sehun knows he shouldn’t have favorites. However, Jaewon isn't his student anymore, so as far as he’s concerned, he can cheer and clap for Jaewon as loudly and as obnoxiously as he wants.</p><p> </p><p>“He just graduated kindergarten, not high school.” Baekhyun, one of Sehun’s fellow teachers, shakes his head at the couple, though the look on his face is fond. “You two are such drama queens.”</p><p> </p><p>When Jaewon gets off the stage, he’s met with huge hugs from both Jongin and Sehun. He squeals and whines when Jongin picks him up and cradles him to his chest like a newborn.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't grow up too fast!” Jongin says, nuzzling his son’s cheek. “You are still a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo, I'm a big boy now!” Jaewon protests. He giggles madly as his father proceeds to pepper kisses all over his cheeks. “I'm gonna be a first grader, Papa! I'm not a baby, I’m <em> six</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Six or sixty, you're still a baby!” Jongin says, holding the boy closer to him as he tries to wiggle away.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooo!” Jaewon squeals. He turns his head to Sehun. “Appa help me! Papa is being mean!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s jaw drops. Jaewon called him appa<em>. </em> Not Hun Hun or Hun Hun hyung, but <em> appa</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A single word shouldn't have so much power, nor should it be able to make Sehun cry, but oh my god, Jaewon saying it like it's just natural, makes tears of joy well up in Sehun's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa?!? Are you crying? Papa, Appa is sad!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs, and it's the most wonderful thing Sehun has ever heard. He circles his other arm around Sehun and pulls him into an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you really are crying,” Jongin teases as Sehun buries his face into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, these are tears of joy,” Sehun mutters into the fabric of Jongin’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>They make quite the trio: Sehun crying, Jongin laughing and Jaewon trying to understand why they’re crying and laughing. It’s a little ridiculous, especially at a kindergarten graduation in broad daylight, but Sehun wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is happy. He’s so happy he feels weightless.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know what will happen from here on out, but he knows one thing for sure— these two are the best things that have ever happened to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun">Twitter</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>